Forever his One True Master
by Humanized Serenity
Summary: The moment the bullet cut the air, the Forever was broken... But Oz would always remain his One True Master. Slash, Gil/Oz, Spoilers for Chapter 74.


**Disclaimer: Pandora Hearts does not belong to me. Trust me, if it did, Chapter 74 would have been different.**

**Spoilers: Chapter 74. Don't read this until you have read Chapter 74. I'm incredibly serious.**

He did it. He did it and he would never forgive himself for it. The disgusting knowledge of his actions would always consume his being. The horrific guilt would always eat him alive. Always. Forever.

He had promised him his loyalty. He had promised him his love. He had promised his undying devotion… Forever. And now he broke that promise. In one fraction of a second the perfect yet dark relationship, the relationship that was forged from shadows and given birth to trust that defied the realms of reality, had been destroyed by one single bullet. A bullet he was not even aware he shot until Oz's body hit the ground and his emerald eyes turned to him with hurt, fear, and sadness.

He did it. He did the worse thing he could ever do: not only did he break the Forever, but he did it in the moment Oz was the most fragile. The moment Oz, his Oz, his one true Master, needed the most support, Gilbert betrayed him… All because of Glen's simple command.

Glen Baskerville. If there was one person Gilbert hated more than Jack Vessalius, it was Glen Baskerville. Gilbert could never forgive the man who made him turn against Oz; the man who destroyed the relationship he shared with Oz. It didn't matter anymore what happened 100 years ago. He may have recovered his memories, found out what happened during the Tragedy, but that did not change the fact that most of his life was spent with the Vessalius, who gave him unconditional kindness and love.

Oz had been there for him when he was no one. Oz had been kind to him. Oz had been his best friend. Oz had been his first love. Oz had been his everything. What happened or who he was 100 years ago did not change that. It did not change their love, it did not change their trust, it did not change their friendship. Oz would always be Oz; his Oz, his everything. Oz. Oz. Oz. Oz. Oz. That was all that matter. From now until Forever.

But Forever is now broken, and it is all Gilbert's fault.

He did not mean to ruin their relationship, their Forever. He didn't mean to ruin everything for them, and if only Oz would give him one last chance, one chance he certainly did not deserve, he would prove where his loyalty belonged. He could deal with Oz's hate, he could deal with Oz's disgust… But he could never deal with his distrust. Oz had to be sure that Gilbert would do everything for him, always… Forever.

Forever his One True Master.

They were nothing but pawns, Gilbert had realized. Pawns in the sick battle between Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville that started the day Lacie was sent to the Abyss. Oz was but an innocent being, maybe not human, but innocent nonetheless, who was being controlled by a monster. Gilbert was but a young child who was found in a desperate situation and taken advantage of by an immortal men who one day planned to take his body. Oz was Jack's pawn, and Gil was Glen's. Both unwilling prisoners, shackled to a chess board of madness. They had puppet strings tied to their limbs, their struggles only helping the strings cut deeper and deeper into their skin, spilling blood in the black and white floor. Although this was the last thing either of them desired they would be forced to fight by those who ignored the feelings of their soldiers. They would have to fight. They would have to cut and shoot each other. They may even have to kill… But that was nothing compared to the pain of hurting the one they loved, the one they promised to protect… Forever.

No, Gilbert would not allow it to happen. He hurted his Master, his Oz, one too many times, and now Glen Baskerville must pay. He would find a way to break free; he would continue to struggle until those strings slipped out of Glen's hand. He would free himself from the shackles that held him this black and white chessboard. Then, when that was done, he would break Oz free from Jack. He would destroy everything that held Oz to his Master, and the two would be free.

Maybe it was dysfunctional; a Chain and a Human, a love that can never be. But it didn't matter. Oz and Gilbert's relationship was never normal. Their loneliness, their insecurity, their starvation for love and acceptance was what brought them together. Their love kept them strong. Their love gave birth to their loyalty, and that kind of devotion is stronger than one forged of demand and necessity.

He could never forgive himself. He broke the Forever, but here, now, as he kneeled down before Oz, he would create a new one, a stronger Forever. As Oz smiled and kissed his lips, forgiving every unforgivable action of the past, Gilbert knew he would defy everything and everyone for this boy. He would defeat Glen Baskerville. He would free Oz from his own tormentor. He would love him, treasure him, protect him, serve him…

Forever… Forever with his One True Master.

**Yeah… Kind of short, kind of weird, but hey, I needed to vent. I just don't accept what happened in the last chapter, so here is what I think Gil will do. It could go with my other PH oneshot, but I like that one as a standalone, so… Yeah… Hope everyone liked it!**


End file.
